La gran aventura de Spike
by MintMuffin
Summary: Hace mucho existió una comarca de equinos que utilizaron sus poderes para traicionar a la corona ,ahora han vuelto pero no todo es como antes ,sólo habrá un ser capaz de detenerlos ,con la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía ,Spike hará lo posible para salvar a Equestria. PD:Es mi segundo fanfic en la vida,espero ser decente ¡Disfruten!


Hace mucho tiempo , cuándo aún el reino de Equestria era gobernado por una gobernante primeriza llamada Celestia y una joven Princesa Luna ,en sus primeros años en los que dedicaban a subir el sol y la luna a los cielos , existió una organización de equinos ,dedicados a proteger el reino de agentes externos ,dragones ,mantícoras , grifos malintencionados, cualquiera sea la criatura antes de provocar algún dolor de cabeza a las gobernantes ellos se dedicaban a exterminarlos ,sin embargo corrompidos los cazadores por aquellas extrañas criaturas , cada vez se hacía más difícil la tarea de evitar catástrofes en Equestria , no porque no pudiesen , el poder de aquellos misteriosos seres , la magnificencia de los grifos , el abrasador poder de los dragones hacían a los ponis de aquella comarca desear poseer todos los atributos de esas desconocidas criaturas ,terminando por aquella codicia de ceder ante la oscuridad de sus corazones y tratar de derrocar a ambas gobernantes . Fue una lucha épica donde ambas princesas aprendieron sobre valor y sobre las primeras heridas con tal de proteger el reino que estaba en cobijo bajo sus alas , sin embargo por aquella inexperiencia ,tuvieron piedad de aquellos seres que habían traicionado Equestria y los desterraron a tierras desconocidas de las que no podrían volver ,se conocía que más allá de las Ruinas del Ocaso ,más allá de las montañas de Rocío , existía un poder que no era gobernado por nadie que era tan terrible que ningún poni volvía jamás … 

-¡Ahhhh! - Se escuchó a la pequeña potranca enrollarse en las sábanas en medio de dos similares pequeñas a ellas que temblaban como si estuviesen en el medio de una tormenta de nieve. -P-pero no existe tal lugar ¿Verdad ? -esbozó la potrilla de cabello bicolor pastel ,sencillamente Sweetie Belle podía admitir que estaba petrificada , mientras que Scootaloo trataba de parecer indiferente a la historia que la mayor les contaba para ''dormir'' sin poder convencer al resto de las potras del todo ,por otro lado AppleBloom había escuchado de su hermana millones de veces la historia ,pero seguía maravillándola y asustándola al igual que la primera vez que la había escuchado .

-Ahora a dormir , es muy tarde para que estén despiertas -Esbozó la poni de melena rubia dejando sin cerrar totalmente la puerta para que un pequeño rayito de luz pasara por la habitación de su hermana pequeña y estas pudiesen conciliar el sueño . Era sencillamente una historia fascinante ,pensaba , no recordaba con exactitud su origen pero siempre dejaba a todos con un signo de pregunta en la cabeza sobre la veracidad del relato ,y a decir verdad ,ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

***

Otro día en Ponyville , el sol brilla como siempre , el aire fresco entra por las ventanas recién abiertas de la biblioteca , sin embargo no todo es tan tí alas que tanto molestaban a Twilight por lo menos ahora eran un poco más ''sobre llevables '', por así decirlo , al menos podía caminar con ellas aunque volar era todo un lío ,habían pasado un par de meses desde su última aventura en aquel extraño mundo ,que por arte de magia había podido dominar aquel extraño cuerpo en el que se vio enfrentada ,pero las alas eran otra cosa , estaba lejos de la tierra eso era algo que la abrumaba si no estaba en una situación peligrosa ,era mejor no usarlas o eso creía más que nada por comodidad.

-Bien Spike-Suspiró apaciblemente la princesa novata hojeando uno de sus libros - ¿Alguna carta de la Princesa Celestia? - sonrió de medio lado ,hace varios días ,meses,que nada ocurría era casi demasiado bueno para ser cierto , era un pensamiento de todos los dí ás es todo señal para que se concentre en dominarse a sí misma como princesa ,reflexionaba tan ocupada que no notó cuando el dragón púrpura estira una de sus pequeñas garritas hacia ella.

-Eh...Twilight ,llamando a Twilight , acabo de recibir algo. - la observa con los ojos muy abiertos ,la verdad la respuesta a la pregunta de la alicornio fue bastante veloz ,esperaba un ''nada''salir de sus labios y continuar en su travesía de conseguir gemas preciosas a cambio de uno que otro trabajo mientras Twilight se enfocaba en sus estudios ,pero algo les decía a ambos que esta noticia venía para quedarse por un largo ó por leer el pequeño acorazado hacia su aún sorprendida amiga

_''Querida Twilight ,requiero de tu presencia y de tus amigas aquí en Canterlot,_

_necesito que todas vengan y además Spike..._

El bebé escamado se detuvo en seco ,no era común que la princesa lo llamase ,quizás esto si era algo grande ,o tal vez si tenían suerte ,alguna clase de reunión elegante como la ''Gala del Galope '',prefirió no pensar antes de tiempo y proseguir.

_Hay algo que veo de suma necesidad comunicarles ,requiero de su_

_inmediata ayuda .  
Celestia.''  
_

¿Inmediata? ¿Ayuda? Error ,sí es algo de temer.  
El sólo hecho de lo corto del mensaje ,además de lo intenso del ambiente hizo al pequeñín estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

-¡Hay que avisar a las demás! - Dicho esto salió a gran velocidad del lugar de estudio y hogar de ambos mientras la poni púrpura reflexionaba.

-Entonces era esto lo que presentía .-Pensó en voz alta la joven equina quien hace muchos días ya sentía algo que la incomodaba,no todo podía ser tan tranquilo en Ponyville ,mucho menos en toda Equestria.

Luego de haber llegado al castillo de la princesa ,escoltados por un grupo de guardias se encontraban las soberanas de la noche y el día ,además de una joven yegua de melena de colores que junto a las otras dos miraban poco entusiasmados la situación,al notar esto la más joven de las tres apesadumbradas princesas corrió hasta donde su actual cuñada para realizar el saludo tan familiar de cuando eran niñas terminando por suspirar

-Twilight ,ni siquiera yo puedo terminar por entender que ocurre.-Se acurrucó junto a la más baja aquella esbelta criatura ante la mirada expectante de todos que luego se poso en la soberana de todo lo conocido por ellas .

-Mi querida Twilight-siguió la yegua marcada por el sol – dime ¿Tienes alguna noción de dónde están los elementos de la armonía ? - la joven reflexionó por un segundo,lo recordaba ,estaban en su biblioteca ¿Estaban?.No podía siquiera estar segura luego de esa pregunta ,recordó un hechizo que la ayudaría ,logrando aparecer el cofre que supuestamente los resguardaba ,terminando por abrirlo con lentitud por la desagradable sorpresa que todos temían pero no querían admitir .

-N-no están ¡¿Cómo ,cómo ha sucedido?! Y-yo... los tenía siempre a mi lado ,no hay manera que haya ocurrido algo como esto -comenzó a exasperarse casi a gritos con la última palabra mencionada ,si algo la sacaba de quicio era no tener todo bajo su control ,las situaciones inesperadas eran las peores sin duda.

-Tranquila princesa Twilight – continuó la equina de pelaje blanco -Es todo...mi culpa.-Concluyó sorprendentemente más abrumada de lo que podían haber alguna vez presenciado las seis amigas de Ponyville.

-Hermana no digas eso,ambas tuvimos que ver. - Rectificó la hasta ahora callada dueña de la noche ,dando un paso adelante siendo admirada por su hermana mayor con algo de regocijo para darle una mirada alentadora a esta y continuar el relato – Verán,hace mucho tiempo mi hermana y yo tuvimos unos enemigos muy poderosos ,codiciosos y temibles ,eran quizás los más hábiles corceles y yeguas que jamás podrían parte de un grupo de la guardia real ,encargados de cazar monstruos ,con el tiempo su corazón se fue oscureciendo por las atrocidades a los que se veían enfrentados terminando por enloquecer y por desterramos y jamás volvimos a saber de ellos,hasta justa razón pues, lamentablemente ,es como si todos estos años hubieses estado perfeccionando sus misteriosos poderes y atacaran de improviso.

-Espera dul-princesa conozco esa historia ,es sólo una leyenda poni- Aclaró con un simpático acento sureño la poni terrestre del sombrero frunciendo el ceño – No puede ser...real.

-Lo es – tomó la palabra la mayor de las princesas- Lo es y lamentablemente por el error de no tomar acciones como es debido estos seres han huido de Equestria más allá de su destierro ,de lo que nosotras podemos llegar,llevando consigo los elementos de la armonía para quién sabe que maldad,sin embargo por alguna razón el elemento de Twilight no fue arrebatado. Puede ser por el hecho de haber desarrollado una conexión mayor con este por los estudios sobre como ser un alicornio ,que es lo más probable.

-Entonces quiere que nos encarguemos y recuperemos la armonía ¿No? -Alardeó la yegua de melena arcoiris con aire de superioridad dando un paso adelante- Sin o con elementos ,podemos hacerlo de eso no hay duda. Mientras estemos juntas. -Guiñó hacia las otras con gracias obteniendo respuestas de positivismo de sus 5 amigas ,era cierto ,juntas eran imparables.

-Me temo que ese es el problema... -bajó la cabeza pesadamente la majestuosa alicornio.-Ni siquiera yo ,ni Cadance ,ni Luna podemos ir a ese lugar si nos acercamos podríamos incluso perder la vida , ni hablar de ustedes seis que además de todo ,desconocen el poder de aquel enemigo.

-¿!QUÉ?! ¡¿Significa que no hay salvación?!-gritó rompiendo el ambiente la dramática unicornio saliendo de sus casillas seguida de una asustada pegaso amarilla ,

-¡Estamos perdidas! - comenzaba a sollozar la pequeña alada volviéndose ovillo en su sitio cubriendo su cabeza con ambas alas -

-¡¿No hay salvación?! - chilló el dragón aterrado escondiéndose tras Twilight – Si la princesa Celestia o Luna no puede ir a combatirlo ,ni ustedes ,ni Cadance ¿Qué haremos? - susurró al borde de las lágrimas el bebé dragón seguido por una poni que hasta ahora milagrosamente no había esbozado una palabra siquiera .  
-Bueno,lo intentamos .– se dio media vuelta la pomposa poni rosa en su totalidad para ir a la salida detenida por un casco púrpura .

-Nadie irá a ningún lado , recobren la calma , si las Princesas han llamado por nosotras es porque hay algo que podemos hacer ¿No es así? -miró con una postura erguida y seriedades bien no era una princesa de toda la vida ,pero debía aprender a ser una buen líder ,tenía toda la confianza de que había una solución .

-La hay -Soltó la princesa del amor caminando lentamente mientras señalaba – Celestia y Luna no pueden ir a ese lugar porque es una dimensión en la que si entramos , podríamos desaparecer o alterar el orden de todo lo que conocemos ,por lo que me informaron,ningún poni puede atravesar a esa dimensión.

-Lo siento pero no lo entiendo – Observó con detenimiento y aún sin una respuesta Twilight.

-Ningún Poni puede entrar a aquella dimensión ,se dice que si encuentras a tu otra parte podrías incluso desaparecer inclusive si no es cierta esa historia … -mira la princesa rosa hacia la que fue la dueña del sol y la luna para que esta terminara .

-En aquél mundo no estamos a salvo ,ya sea nuestro tamaño o nuestras particularidades no es posible que pasen desapercibida las 6 ni siquiera Twilight,además de que las debilidades de cada poni ya son de conocimiento del enemigo y no habría oportunidad – concluyó con un profundo y afligido suspiro la más alta de las ponis de Equestria.-Sin embargo para ningún poni es seguro ir … sin embargo existen otras criaturas en Equestria -se acerca con aires de superioridad a un pequeño Spike acurrucado al lado de Twilight tembloroso – Para ningún poni pero sí hay oportunidad para un dragón.

Nadie está seguro si fue la imponente presencia de Celestia o la falta de aire ,quizás el miedo o las miradas atónitas de las ponis puestas en el bebé dragón pero de un segundo a otro se desplomó entornando los ojos y cayendo graciosamente ante la pregunta que todas se hacían luego de esta inesperada pero ciertamente posible declaración .

¡¿Qué Spike?!


End file.
